1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of a keyboard keyswitch assembly, and more particularly to a keyboard membrane keyswitch assembly of the kind comprising a housing, a compressing piston, a button and a rubber element. Said compressing piston comprises at least a pair of suspending guiding arms linked with the compressing piston's main vertical guider located at the central part of said compressing piston by at least a pair of the rib element and a connector. A guiding track on the main vertical guider is provided for the insertion of said connector. The rubber element is placed inside the housing and on top of the membrane switch. Said rubber element has a support member and said connector is placed on top of the support member.
This invention relates to the switch of a notebook computer keyboard. With the advancement of technology, such as the announcement of power saving microprocessor, and the consumer's need, notebook computers become a popular product in the information market. Desktop computers are gradually replaced by the notebook computers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The membrane keyswitch is designed to provide the operator with a steady inputting mechanism, so that, when a keyswitch is depressed, the keyswitch maintains a steady position and will not tilt to one side. As a result, the keyboard is more convenient to use and minimizes fatigue. The membrane switch of this kind is disclosed in the R.O.C. patent application number 80202928, where other variations of this keyswitch are detailed.